


Once I'm Done With You

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggravating Derek's Neighbors, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, don't have it in me to be clever with tags today, gratuitous use of a song to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And until recently, dying had never been something he feared.  But he had something now, a pack, a home, things worth fighting for that weren’t centered on revenge.  He had Stiles.  Or he would, once one of them took the initiative and brought this thing that had been developing between them to light.</p><p>Or, the one where Derek finally makes a move on Stiles.  And what a move it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I'm Done With You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again the idea for this fic came to me while camping. Apparently being away from civilization and being devoured my mosquitos are my summertime muses. This fic is based on the song [“Gorillas”](http://youtu.be/AHDtXqjgEj4) by Bruno Mars.
> 
> So this has been sitting in my queue for close to a year--my bad but me and the beta's have been busy. Thanks to the beautiful thewolfstamer mostly for being awesome, but also for encouraging me and offering excellent input on this fic. She was kind enough to read the outline of this fic while shopping at Best Buy and turning red as a beet, but still read it and gave back **awesome** feedback.
> 
> Also, thanks to [no-sign-of-the-city-lights](http://no-sign-of-the-city-lights.tumblr.com/) for doing and awesme job of picking up the slack and proofing this so it could finally get posted.

* * *

**Once I’m Done With You**

 

 

Doctor Deaton left Stiles to help Derek after giving the alpha a clean bill of health.  The scars on his chest where the witch had tried tearing out his heart had faded into pink welts, and before the sun rose, the skin would be smooth and flawless as ever.  Derek moved to a sitting position on the medical table, breathing deeply in calm relief.  He caught the scent of adrenaline and something unknown emanating from Stiles; it sent a fresh shot of endorphins coursing through his veins. 

 

This one was close—too close.  And until recently, dying had never been something he feared.  But he had something now, a pack, a home, things worth fighting for that weren’t centered on revenge.  He had Stiles.  Or he would, once one of them took the initiative and brought this thing that had been developing between them to light.

 

“…Scott and the others are taking care of the mess in the woods.  I’ll drive you home,” Stiles’ voice broke through his thoughts.

 

Derek nodded with a sigh, “Okay.”  He slid down from the table and took the proffered shirt.  He pulled it over his head silently and then followed Stiles to the parking lot where the Jeep sat.

 

The ride to Derek’s loft was quiet.  Derek spent the time studying Stiles for what must have been the millionth time.  Once Derek had realized his attraction to the boy, he had spent most of his time around him making discreet observations.  It had been obvious from almost the beginning that Stiles had an attraction to Derek—not to toot his own horn, but when faced with his looks and physique, most people exuded quick bursts of arousal.  But with Stiles, after time, it developed into more.  It progressed into a slow, burning desire that bubbled just beneath the surface.  As Stiles grew in age and maturity, and became more comfortable within his own skin, it turned into subtle little flirtations.  Their angry banter veered into friendly and then flirty.  They worked well together; Stiles was the only one who wasn’t afraid to get in Derek’s face when he was being ridiculous.  And Stiles touched him…a lot.  But neither of them had ever spoken of the obvious relationship their grudging alliance had become.  It was as though they were dating, without dating.

 

Suddenly Derek recognized that if he didn’t do something soon, one or both of them could die without ever having explored whatever it is they were; what they could be.  Or worse yet Stiles would get tired of waiting for Derek to be ready and move on to someone who wasn’t afraid of their feelings, someone less damaged.  Because let’s be real, Derek was the one holding things up.  Stiles knew the truth about Kate—he was the only one who had heard the full story.  Well besides Peter who had made a special point of revealing all of his sister’s atrocities to Chris Argent.

 

Between Kate and Jennifer, Derek was a hot mess when it came to trust and relationships.  Derek knew that Stiles wanted him and that the younger man wouldn’t pursue Derek for fear of pushing him away or triggering some awful memory.  So it was up to Derek to make the moves.

 

At nineteen Stiles had developed vastly.  He still flailed and was a bit clumsy, but he carried himself with more surety, more confidence.  He finally seemed to be content within himself.  He wasn’t a virgin anymore.  That fact was something that had bothered Derek to no end.  He remembered the day he realized it had happened.  Stiles had just come home from college for winter break smelling of smugness and strangers; but more than that the sweet tint of innocence was gone from Stiles’ usual scent.  It grated on Derek’s nerves during the entire visit and he was probably less than subtle in his attempts at scent marking the boy.  But as much as he hated it, Derek needed Stiles to experience other people—life—before anything could happen between them.  He knew himself and just how deeply his feelings ran; once he claimed Stiles, Derek would _never_ let another man or woman lay hands on him.

 

By the time Stiles pulled up to the loft Derek had made his decision.  Between the adrenaline and escaping death once again, Derek felt invincible.  He could do this.  He could do anything.

 

“Want me to help you inside?” Stiles asked aware that Derek doubtlessly still felt the effects of the wolfsbane the witch had dosed him with.

 

“Only if you’re ready to stop ignoring what’s developed between us.”

 

Stiles choked on air, surprised, “What?” he breathed.

 

“I’m ready, but you should know that if you accept me, that’s it.  You’ll be mine…I’ll be yours and I’ll _never_ let you go.  If you don’t want that, you should go home tonight and tomorrow we can go back to the way things were.  _But_ …if it’s something you can handle—something you want—come inside and I’ll fuck you into my mattress so deep and so hard that it’ll be a week before you walk straight,” Derek threatened?  _Promised?_   And then he was exiting the Jeep and disappearing into the building.

 

Inside Derek chuckled when he heard Stiles stumbling his way out of the Jeep.  It sounded as if he forgot to unlock his seatbelt and tripped.  There was clanging, cursing, and the sound of sneakers squeaking against the pavement.  That was his Stiles.

 

*******

 

Derek had Stiles on the bed; he was stripped bare, on his back, legs and ass in the air.  He was moaning and crying as he looked between his open legs.  His eyes were glazed with lust as he watched Derek’s tongue push into his ass.  “Oh fuck Derek, deeper!” he groaned.

 

Derek’s eyes flashed red briefly; he flattened his palms on Stiles’ ass cheeks, spread them open wider and drove his tongue into the puckered opening.  “Fuck that’s it,” Stiles moaned.  His pupils were dilated so wide that there was hardly any brown left.  The muscles in his ass clenched around Derek’s tongue and the alpha moaned at the sensation.  Derek couldn’t wait to feel the tight heat clutching his cock.

 

He pulled his tongue out of the furled hole and watched as it clenched and spasmed.  Derek ran his tongue over the pink flesh tasting, teasing.  His tongue drew up over his balls, sucking them into his mouth, moaning at the scent and taste of Stiles.  Stiles groaned at the vibrations that rippled through him.

 

Derek released his balls and licked a stripe up his straining shaft.  “Tell me what you want Stiles,” he rasped, licking at his cock again.  “Tell me,” he breathed.

 

Stiles’ head tossed from side to side, he moaned as his fingers clutched at the sheets.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said a little sharper.

 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Derek whose eyes were dark with lust as he teasingly dragged the tip of his tongue over the glistening flesh of his cock.  “Tell me…what…you want,” he accentuated his words with kisses and nips at the skin of his shaking thighs.

 

“Everything!” he gasped out.  “I want you!  I want everything you’re willing to give me just—”

 

Stiles was cut short by Derek dropping his lower body back onto the bed and stretching out over him.  He enveloped Stiles’ mouth in a wet, dirty kiss.  Stiles could taste himself on Derek’s tongue and moaned into his mouth.

 

*******

 

Derek was laid out on top of Stiles, he lined up their dicks and ground them together; Stiles’ hips jerked up in response.  “I’ve waited so long to see this,” Derek murmured as he watched their cocks press against each other and slide through the pools of precome they both were spurting. 

 

Stiles’ hips hitched and jerked up wildly.  “Ohhh!  Gonna come,” he whined.

 

Derek moved back and wrapped his fist tightly around the base of Stiles’ cock.  “Not yet.  Not finished with you yet,” he growled and buried his nose in Stiles’ neck.  Stiles cried out as his orgasm drew back inside him.  He shuddered and shook, breathing heavily until the sensation of nearly coming had passed. 

 

He released Stiles’ cock once he was sure he wouldn’t come and then he began feasting on his creamy, mole-dotted skin.  Derek kissed and licked and sucked marks along his neck and chest.  His tongue ran circles around Stiles’ nipples.  He licked over them, sucked them into tight peaks between his lips.  He bit at them, tugged them with his teeth until they were stretched and red and sore.  Beneath him, Stiles cursed and begged for more.

 

Derek kissed down Stiles’ chest and stomach, lapping at the line of hair down the center of his belly.   He nibbled on the delicate skin where his leg and pelvis met, sucking until it was crimson there and leaving bite marks in his wake.

 

Stiles wasn’t sure where the lube had come from, he just cried out in ecstasy when Derek’s slick fingers pressed into him.  He was relaxed from Derek’s earlier tonguing, but Derek’s fingers were thick and it burned ever so slightly, but oh so good.  Stiles’ hips jolted up and ground down until Derek’s first two fingers were buried in him to the hilt.  “Fuuuck!” he growled as Derek’s fingers began fucking into him.

 

Derek drew back and watched as his fingers worked in and out Stiles over and over.  “Look at how well you take my fingers,” he crooned as he pressed his mouth to where he was buried in Stiles.  He flicked his tongue out and licked around the space where they were connected.  “Can you take another?” Derek murmured against his skin.

 

“Yes,” Stiles begged, “more!  Give me more!”

 

So Derek slipped his fingers out, squirted more slick on them and then eased three fingers into Stiles’ tight channel.  His slippery digits were sucked in halfway, Stiles shouting all the while.  Derek fucked his fingers into him enjoying the way the tight ring opened up into plush hot— “Fuck Derek, more!”

 

So Derek gave him more.

 

Stiles ground down on four of Derek’s fingers, contracting his muscles purposefully.  The sound of Derek’s growl went straight to his dick.  He needed to come _now_.  “Put your mouth on me Derek, please!”

 

With a low, guttural noise, Derek wrapped his lips around Stiles’ swollen cock and sucked down to the base.  He bobbed up and down a few times and then backed off to suck at the tip.  He drove his tongue into his slit, drinking the salty precome there, then stretched his lips wide and slid down until the head hit the back of his throat.

 

“Oh my God, yes!  Yes! Yes! Yes!”  Stiles was out of his mind with pleasure.  His shoulders were pressed into the mattress and his hips curved up.  His fingers were gripping the sheets, ripping them up from the bed.  “Oh make me come!” he begged.  “Suck me!  Suck me!  Suck me!” he demanded.

 

Derek hollowed his cheeks, increased his suction and crooked his fingers up.  He brushed against his prostate as his throat closed around the head of Stiles’ cock.  And then Stiles was coming in thick, hot spurts over his tongue and down his throat.

 

*******

 

Stiles was on his knees.  Derek had a fistful of his hair; his head was bent back exposing his neck for Derek to devour.  He was sucking a mark into Stiles’ throat, “Fuck, Derek, mark me!” 

 

Derek growled, the wolf in him jumped to the forefront and he was unable to stop his canines from lengthening.  Stiles never flinched as Derek’s teeth dragged over the delicate skin of his neck.  In fact he turned his head, exposing more of it.  Derek bit down, not breaking the skin but only just.  He left teeth marks there.  The wolf wanted more than anything to bite Stiles, make him bleed, make him a wolf—his wolf.  But Stiles hadn’t asked and had shown no desire to take the bite, so Derek regained control of himself and shook off the partial shift.  Derek sucked at the bite he left behind, bringing the blood up to the surface.  Stiles moaned and writhed beneath him.

 

*******

 

Derek pushed Stiles down on his hands and settled himself between his legs.  He slicked up his cock, spread Stiles’ ass cheeks and drove inside in one swift motion.  “Yes!  Fuck yes!” Stiles screamed.  Derek took a moment to catch his breath, to steady himself, to bask in the feeling of being inside Stiles.  And then he eased back until just the tip of him was inside before slamming home.

 

Derek shoved into him over and over, pushing Stiles up the bed, the sound of their flesh slapping obscenely.  Stiles’ hand shot out to brace himself against the headboard and to stop his forward movement before his head hit the wood.  “God Derek, yes!” he exclaimed.  Derek was slamming into him fast and hard and deep.  His thick cock was filling him up, fucking him raw. 

 

He moved his hands from Stiles’ waist to his ass, grasping the cheeks, squeezing them, slapping a handprint on each side before spreading them wide and watching as his slick cock disappeared into his tightness.  He was finally his— _Stiles was finallyhis_.  This was something he had wanted for a very long time and it was almost surreal that it was finally happening.  Derek had to convince himself that it was real.  “Mine,” he growled as he pushed into him more slowly.

 

“I’m yours!  All yours!”

 

“This is mine,” Derek rumbled, squeezing one of the creamy white globes beneath his palms.

 

“Yes, my ass is yours!” Stiles choked out, beating his hand against the headboard, and causing it to slam harder against the wall.  “My everything is yours, all yours—just _fuck_ me!”

 

“Tell me!” Derek commanded.  He needed to hear it.

 

“Oh God—I love you, Derek!” Stiles confessed.  “I love you so fucking much.”

 

Derek’s hips slowed to teasing rotations as he listened to Stiles blurt out everything Derek had ever wanted to hear.  “I’ve loved you forever, wanted you forever.  I’ve dreamed of this,” he groaned, trying to push himself back onto Derek’s dick.  “Wanted you to fuck me.  Wanted you to fill me up, fuck me hard and rough.”

 

Derek’s hips stuttered at that admission.  “I imagined it when I was in high school, used to fuck myself on my fingers and pretend they were you.”

 

His hips jerked forward and Stiles cried out.  “Bought a dildo…fucked myself on it until I could take it like a pro.  Wished it was you every time I came.  I used to scream your name when I was alone.”

 

“Gonna make you scream my name now,” Derek said as he shoved in deep.

 

*******

 

Derek’s hand was wrapped around Stiles’ neck.  He had him on his knees, upright again, his back pressed against his chest.  He was pushing up into him, rocking his hips from left to right, driving Stiles to screams, and making the headboard slap against the wall in his unrelenting rhythm.

 

And that’s when the neighbors began banging against the wall from their side.  There were calls to shut up and keep the noise down.  All the time it was the same thing, loud disturbances from Derek’s apartment.  They had had enough. “If you don’t knock it the fuck off I’m calling the cops!” The irate man screamed loud enough to be heard over the banging, grunting and yelling.

 

“Don’t stop!” Stiles insisted, “Don’t you fucking stop!”  Stiles didn’t care if they called the National Guard; he wouldn’t let Derek stop fucking him until they both came.

 

“Not stopping,” Derek growled, angling his hips until he was brushing against Stiles’ prostate with each stroke.  “Not ever stopping.”

 

“Then give it to me!  Fucking give it to me!” he wailed.

 

“You want it harder Stiles?”

 

“Harder!  Faster!  Deeper!  Fuck me Derek, please!”

 

*******

 

Derek pulled out abruptly and manhandled Stiles until he was on his back.  He looked down at him with a predatory grin, flashing crimson eyes and a hint of fang at the boy before hooking his legs over his elbows.  He maneuvered Stiles until the backs of his thighs were pressed against Derek’s chest.  He wrapped his arms around his thighs to hold him in place and fucked into Stiles with steady rhythmic strokes.  With the right angle he hit his prostate dead on and Stiles began spouting filth again.  “Oh fuck!” he cried out.  Derek was fucking him so deep—too deep.

 

Stiles leaned on his elbow and brought himself slightly upright.  His free hand slapped against Derek’s chest.  It was meant to push him back, stave off the onslaught of Derek’s deep dicking.  Instead it scrabbled against his skin leaving scratch marks.  He was looking for leverage, wanting Derek closer, deeper, “More!”  He reached for Derek’s neck, grabbing it and pulling him down while Stiles lifted up, folding himself nearly in half just so that he could press his mouth to Derek’s in a wet, sloppy kiss.

 

*******

 

Derek pushed Stiles face first into the mattress.  His ass was enflamed from where he had been slapping it.  The rim was red and stretched wide around Derek’s thrusting cock.  He was holding Stiles open, watching as he slid in and out of the tight pucker.  He pulled out and watched as the hole gaped and pulsed.  “Fuck that’s hot,” he groaned as he pressed back in to the hilt.

 

“Yes,” Stiles cried.

 

Derek drove into him several times before pulling out and watching how the abused hole stayed open in want of Derek’s cock.  Derek pushed his fingers inside, tugging at the rim.  “Fuck Derek, your cock!” Stiles entreated.  “Give me your cock.”

 

Derek pulled his fingers free and pushed his dick inside, his balls slapping against Stiles ass. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” he called out as Derek moved within him.  His prostate was being hit on every stroke and it made Stiles cry and beg for more.  “So good!” he howled.  “You’re so fucking good Derek!”

 

Derek ground his hips down in a circular motion and groaned as Stiles tightened around him.  “God Stiles,” he breathed.

 

“God _Derek_!” Stiles whimpered.  “You’re the best!  So fucking good!  Don’t want anyone else—no one could fuck me like you do.”

 

Derek grunted at the thought of another person touching Stiles now that he had him; he slammed in hard making Stiles cry out.

 

*******

 

Derek flipped Stiles onto his back again in the center of the bed.  He leaned over him, Stiles’ legs hooked over his elbows.  His hands were beneath Stiles, gripping his ass and pulling him into his thrusts.  Derek was kissing him hard and wet, trailing his mouth over his chin and neck. He drove his dick into Stiles’ with reckless abandon, their flesh slapping hard and stinging.

 

Stiles was crying.  Derek was filling him so wide and deep, pushing him closer to a second orgasm without even touching his cock.  It felt so good it hurt and still he wanted more.  “Oh there!  There!” he bellowed.  He tried to rock his hips up to meet his thrusts, but Derek had him in a vice like grip.  Instead he wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, looking for leverage.  Derek was hitting his prostate every few strokes now, teasing him, trying to draw out the pleasure.  “Harderharderharder!” he begged digging his nails into Derek’s back, dragging them down and leaving deep, red welts in his perfect skin.

 

“Fuck, Stiles!” Derek snarled.  The bite of Stiles’ nails turned him on nearly as much as his filth spewing mouth.  He could feel himself swelling, his orgasm was looming, but he _had_ to make it good for Stiles.  Stiles had to come first.  So he pressed his knees deeper into the mattress, hauled Stiles’ ass higher and began stabbing into him _faster, harder, deeper_.

 

“That’s it!  That’s it!  YES!” Stiles wailed.  His nails dug in deep, drawing blood as he came between them hard, sobbing and shaking, screaming, “Derek!  Fuck Derek!”  His cock jerked and spurted thick ropes of come, coating their stomachs.

 

Derek licked up the tears streaming down Stiles’ flushed cheeks.  He drove in hard one last time and came with an open-mouthed roar.  He stilled as his cock jerked inside of Stiles, spilling his hot seed into him.  He ground against Stiles’ ass trying to bury himself deeper.  “Fuck Stiles…so good,” he muttered, rotating his hips and giving tiny little trusts.  Stiles spasmed around him, wringing the last of his orgasm out of him.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, grinding and sucking in deep breaths until their heart rates slowed to normal and Stiles’ legs began to ache from their positioning.  Derek eased them down to the mattress and then rolled to the side to lie on his back beside Stiles.

 

“Fuck, tell me you’ll be ready to do that again soon,” Stiles croaked, voice wrecked and raw from screaming.

 

Before Derek could respond there was loud banging at the door.  “Sheriff’s department!  Open up!”

 

*******

Derek grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the hamper and pulled them on quickly.  Stiles’ eyes stayed on Derek as he sat himself up gingerly and wrapped the sheet around his lower half.  He couldn’t help but grin at the throbbing in his ass and the sight of nail marks still bright red against Derek’s pale skin.

 

“What are you grinning at?” Derek asked with a slight smirk.

 

Stiles tried and failed at schooling his features.  “Just happy.  Even if we have to face the music,” he said nodding toward the door, where there was another barrage of loud knocking and a call for the door to be opened.

 

With a resigned sigh, Derek headed to the door and opened it only part way. 

 

Stiles watched as a hand shot through the slight opening and forced the door wide open before the owner of said hand pushed his way inside.  Stiles groaned when his father walked far enough inside to see his sweaty, flushed and bruised, half naked son on Derek’s bed. 

 

John Stilinski looked from his son, who had very apparent signs of intimacy all over his skin, to Derek who had the good sense to look worried.  The sheriff sighed deeply, “It’s about damn time!” before grabbing the door and slamming it shut behind him as he exited the loft.

 

**Fin**


End file.
